An unexpected trip nowhere
by GooGooDollFever
Summary: Before Carly and her friends made this trip, A few months prior so did another group of teens.


**A/N Yay my first story, hope you all like it :) And I would love for people to R&R even if its flames and critisism :P**

Being cramed in a car with all my brothers friends is not something I wished to do on my way to Baton Rouge. And the worst part is that seeing as I was the smallest, they stuck me in the middle of two of the biggest guys. I looked at Freddy, then to Cody, to Lenley in the passengers seat and then my eyes turned to slits as I glared into the back of the head at my brother Matt. We were still a long while away from Baton Rouge and I was getting antsy in the backseat. We were still in the city and just passing a strip of small stores. I looked out the window as the lights passed us by in the dark night outside of the car.

" Would you stop moving?" I looked at Cody and stuck out my tongue.

" Well I have to pee!" He rolled his eyes.

" We had a bathroom break what, 2 hours ago?" My mouth nearly hit the floor.

" Oh I see how it is. It`s alright for _you_ to bitch and complain about having to go to the bathroom but when I need to go its ' oh we just had one a few days ago you can hold it'. I swear next time im not going to say anythin and just pee on you!" I could hear everyone chuckle.

I will admit, I was getting a little grumpy from sitting in this car for about 10 hours straight. Cody wasnt really helping out either, he was always yelling at me for something. I noticed he had a very angry look on his face as he turned his head back to look out the window.

" Matt there`s a fast food joint right there, she could use the bathroom and we could all get something to eat." I smiled at Lenley, even though he couldn`t see it. He was mainly the only reason I came on this trip, even though I dont think he knows it. I had a crush on him since I was 12 and either he was to stupid to notice or just didn`t like me back. Matt pulled the car into the parking lot and everyone was getting out. Cody opened the door and I scooted over to get out, when he so rudely slammed the door in my face.

" Asshole!" I opened it again and dashed inside to find the restrooms, needing to relieve myself A.S.A.P!.

When I walked back out to the guys, I noticed more of them had joined us. I sat down at the small picnic table beside Matt and he pushed a small little container of fries at me." Thank you." I looked up to the new faces and noticed I already knew them." Hey Tyren, Evan and Josh. You guys coming with us?" Another person walked over to the table, head in their purse." Jessica?" My eyes lit up and I jumped from the table, giong over and giving her a hug.

" Hey there, Marie, how have you been?"

" you nkow same old, same old. Careful though, Cody is still the same jerk he was 6 years ago." I heard him chuckle at the comment, I guess he still thought he was bad-ass. I realized we were all pretty much the same as 6 years ago, just all grown up.

" Food fight!" Lenley jumped on the table a threw a bunch of fries in Evan`s face. Alright, almost all of us had grown up.

" K lets get out of here, before they decide to kill us." I rolled my eyes jokingly at Jessica and she grabbed my arm, dragging me over to the cars.

" so you still in love with Lenley?" I saw a mischivious grin play at her lips.

" I`m not in _love _with him, just really really like him!"

" Hey where did the girls go?" Me and Jessica laughed a bit.

" We`re over here!" She raised her arms above her head and began to flail them about. Soon everyone can back over and started getting back in the cars.

" So Jess, you coming with us on this gay trip?" She nodded her head." alright, see you in a matter of hours." I turned to walk away but she grabbed my arm.

" Do you have a cell?" I snorted.

" Why wouldnt I?" We both laughed and exchanged numbers." I`ll text you." I went back over to Matts car and got in the backseat, this time Lenley was siting in the middle.

" So are you excited?" I looked up at Lenley.

" Well being with you guys will definetly be exciting." I was being sarcastic. But I knew that if I was with Lenley, everything would be exciting.


End file.
